Jugador
Este artículo explica la creación del personaje jugador. También se describe el resto de los metadatos globales del juego. Ver también Definición de entrenador * Un personaje jugador tiene un tipo de entrenador como cualquier otro entrenador. Creación de un personaje jugador Le llamaremos personaje jugador al personaje que es controlado por el usuario del juego. Mientras que llamaremos personaje no jugador (o PNJ) a un personaje controlado por la IA del juego. El archivo PBS "metadata.txt" contiene la mayor parte de la información sobre el personaje jugador, incluyendo una lista de gráficos utilizados para representarlo en el juego. Consulta el artículo Metadatos para obtener más informacion sobre cómo completar los metadatos para definir un personaje jugador. También tendrá que asegurarse de que todos los gráficos correspondientes se encuentran en los lugares apropiados. Esto incluye el conjunto de gráficos para representar los distintos tipos de movimientos (caminar, correr, andar en bici, nadar, bucear] y pescar), y las imágenes de frente y espalda. Las imágenes de frente y espalda forman parte de la definición de un tipo de entrenador, consulta el artículo Definición de entrenador para aprender a establecer estas imágenes. Manipulación del jugador Para establecer el jugador (y por lo tanto establecer todos sus gráficos), utilice el siguiente script: pbChangePlayer(X'') "X" es un número entre 0 y 7, correspondiente a los personajes jugadores de la A hasta la H. Este script es utilizado en la introducción del juego, y es una de las dos cosas fundamentales que ocurren ahí (la otra cosa es establecer el nombre del jugador). También se puede utilizar este comando en cualquier punto del juego, pero ten en cuenta todo lo que hace es cambiar la información escrita para ese personaje en los metadatos globales (es decir, el tipo de entrenador y el conjunto de gráficos asociados). No cambiará el equipo de Pokémon, el dinero, el nombre, etc. En este sentido, cambiar el jugador es puramente estético, ya que todo lo que cambia es la apariencia del mismo. Nombre del jugador Para establecer el nombre del jugador, utiliza el siguiente script: pbTrainerName Esto presenta la pantalla de introducción de nombre, donde el jugador puede elegir su propio nombre. Si el jugador cierra la pantalla dejando el cuadro del nombre en blanco, se tomará el nombre del equipo del jugador (o un nombre generado aleatoriamente si no puede ser encontrado). El nombre generado aleatoriamente es horrible casi todas las veces, ya que se genera letra por letra siguiento ciertas reglas, en lugar de elegir uno de una lista de nombres. Si quiere cambiar este método por un nombre específico (o un nombre al azar de una lista), modifique apropiadamente el script '''PokemonUtilities'. Recuerda diferenciar el género. Para establecer el nombre del jugador de forma automática sin permitir que el jugador pueda elegirlo, se utiliza el siguiente comando en el evento de la introducción del juego en lugar del script anterior (se puede cambiar la parte entre comillas por cualquier nombre): pbTrainerName("Matías") Si se utiliza este script, pero no a pbChangePlayer, entonces el personaje del jugador se tomará por defecto el personaje A. Apariencia El jugador puede tener varias opciones para elegir una apariencia. Ésto es lo más parecido que hay a las formas múltiples de los Pokémon, en el sentido que la apariencia ("forma") está dada un simple número que determina la imagen que se usará para el jugador. Este número se guarda en la variable $Trainer.outfit, y su valor por defecto es 0. Los conjuntos de characters que utilizará el jugador se nombran tomando los nombres de conjunto de characters definidos en el archivo de PBS "metadata.txt" para el personaje del jugador, y luego agregando un guión bajo seguido por el número del outfit al final. Por lo tanto, cada equipo requerirá su propia colección de juegos de caracteres. Si el juego de caracteres adecuado no existe, el juego usará el nombre del juego de caracteres base (sin ningún número de equipo al final). Al igual que con las formas múltiples de Pokémon, se recomienda que los gráficos de la vestimenta 0 no tengan números al final de sus nombres de archivo, por lo que el outfit 0 también puede actuar como el outfit de respaldo / predeterminada si es necesario. This file naming convention also applies to the trainer sprites (both front and back sprites), as well as the player's head icon which is shown on the region map, and to the Vs. battle intro animation. There is no in-game way to change the player's outfit in Essentials, by default (except for a Debug mode option). Implementing a "wardrobe" feature, and deciding how to number each outfit and which outfits are available, is left to the user to do. Información relativa al entrenador En la variable $Trainer se almacena la siguiente lista de argumentos: Tutoriales * Agregar más personajes jugadores - Por KitsuneKouta * Selección del personaje - Por -FL-